Apparatus for cutting copper, plastic and other tubing has heretofore been available and a common configuration of such apparatus involves the provision of a pair of parallel tube supporting rollers in a "cradle arrangement" supporting the tube with its axis parallel to the rollers above and partially between the same. A rotary tube cutting element also having its axis parallel with that of the tube support rollers is urged into engagement with a tube to sever the same and moved away from the tube for the introduction and removal of tube sections. Power driven rollers and/or power driven rotary cutting elements are also conventionally employed in prior art apparatus.
Portable tube cutting apparatus has also been provided for use in situ but to date has not proven wholly satisfactory.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved portable tube cutting and finishing device particularly suited to copper tubing and which may be manufactured at economic advantage and which is yet highly efficient in rapidly severing copper tubing and finishing an end portion thereof for soldering.